


[Podfic] The Wolf Sheds His Coat by sath

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [19]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A predictable skirmish with Orcs ends with Beleg and Túrin spending a fraught night trapped in a ravine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Wolf Sheds His Coat by sath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wolf Sheds His Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298724) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



> This was recorded as Day 18 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y8loftuls52b145/WolfShedsHisCoat.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sath for allowing me to record this!


End file.
